Welcome Mat
by LadyDivine91
Summary: While doing some father/daughter bonding, Lisa has a heart-to-heart with her dad about his last (albeit brief) stint in jail. Coldflash. Barry Allen. Leonard Snart.


_**Notes: I had originally written this to follow 'The Talk', which was written for the Coldflash week 2016 prompt 'domestic life'.**_

"So, kiddo," Len grunts, pulling himself along down the narrow passage – narrower since he has Lisa by his side - using his elbows and knees to inch him along, "how's ( _grrr_ ) summer going?"

Lisa, having less of a problem slithering through the duct than her father, sighs. "It's alright. I'd rather be spending the summer with you, though."

"Sorry about that. But, you know, your dad's busy, and I was a little ( _mmph_ ) detained."

Lisa stops crawling and shoots him a look. "You were in _prison_."

"A-ha, but it's not like I fell off the wagon or anything. It was the first time in three years. ( _Mmph_!) And _this_ time, it was a misunderstanding. That's why they let me out so quick."

"That, and dad's a superhero."

"True. But I'm a good guy, too, remember? One might even say ( _mmph_ ) a _legend_."

"Do good guys break into buildings?" Lisa asks, eyeing the vent around them for emphasis.

"When they need to." Len looks at his daughter, her gaze shifting to the metal beneath her. "Don't be disappointed in me, Bug. Old habits die hard. But this isn't business. It's _pleasure_. Besides" – A wicked grin spreads across Len's face – "we're doing your Uncle Ollie a favor."

"And what's that?"

"We're showing him the gaps in his security system."

"I guess …" Lisa accepts begrudgingly.

"Tell me something - why are you having such a dismal time here? Oliver Queen is a _billionaire_. Aren't you guys doing anything _fun_?"

"Yeah … sort of. I mean, we're going to Disneyland in a few weeks, so that's kind of cool. But …"

"But?"

"So far, it's been _so boring_. And labor intensive."

Len raises an eyebrow, curious about his daughter's definition of _labor intensive_. "How?"

"Well, Uncle Ollie's made a whole training schedule for me, and it starts at six in the morning!"

"Oh yeah?" Len chuckles. At home, Barry can't get her out of bed before nine. He wonders how old Oliver managed to do it. Maybe he can give Bare some pointers. "What's he got you doin'?"

"Target practice, boxing, obstacle course, and something called a Salmon Ladder."

"Jesus! And what does your mom have to say about all that?"

"Not much. When Uncle Ollie gets on the Salmon Ladder, she becomes real quiet."

Len snickers. "I bet."

"It's not all bad. I actually enjoy boxing. And I think I'm getting pretty good with a bow and arrow."

Len reaches over and rustles Lisa's ponytail. "Don't go off and become a vigilante on me."

Lisa stops, thoughtfully considering her hands. "If I did, would I have to go after you?"

"No, Bug," Len says – quick and simple. "Cuz, like I just told you, I'm not the bad guy anymore."

"I know. I just …" She shakes her head, looking sad _and_ guilty. "When you got picked up by the police, I thought … I thought …"

Len bumps her shoulder when he hears tears in her voice. "Hey. Don't sweat it. It took a long time for your dad to trust me, too. And I'll admit, I used that to my advantage. I messed up a lot, and he always had my back – more than I deserved, if you ask me. But I won't do the same thing to you. I won't let you down."

"You promise?"

Len offers her his hand. "I _pinky_ promise."

Lisa giggles, linking their pinkies together. Len leans in to kiss her on the forehead.

"You can't get rid of me, Bug," he whispers. "I love you too much. I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Good," she whispers back. "Cuz I'm gonna keep you."

The sound of metal against metal pulls their attention above their heads, to where one panel of the ventilation shaft starts sliding away, revealing two disgruntled faces staring down at them.

"Hello, Lisa. _Snart_."

"Hi, Uncle Ollie," Lisa says with a sheepish smile. "Hi, Mom."

"Felicity. Oliver," Len returns, acknowledging Felicity first on purpose. "How kind of you to greet us personally."

"No problem," Oliver says. "Though I do prefer it when visitors call ahead of time … _and_ when they use the front door."

"We were … uh … testing the security system?" Lisa gulps when she sees, by the hardening of Oliver's jaw, that her explanation has fallen flat.

"Good try," Len says, offering his support.

"Young lady!" Felicity addresses her daughter with brows drawn together and arms crossed. It's the sternest she can manage. She resembles a small, blonde dog protecting its territory, and Len has to bite back a laugh. "We talked about this! We have rules here. And rule number one is …"

"Don't help my father break in," Lisa finishes. "I know."

Oliver puts a wrist to his mouth, speaking into a communicator in his watch. "Barry Allen."

"Uh-oh." Lisa slides closer to Len. "He's calling dad."

"Yeah, Oliver. What's up?"

"Come pick up your husband, please."

A long, exhausted sigh is Barry's response. "How far did he get?"

"The cooling shaft above main containment."

"That's farther than last time."

"He had help."

"Lisa!"

"Hi, Dad!"

"Now, don't blame her, Barry," Len puts in. "It was _my_ idea. Sort of a father/daughter bonding exercise."

Barry's next remark comes through with a crackle of static, letting them know he's on his way. "I'll bond _you_!"

"Why, Barry. Such talk in front of our child. Perhaps you should wait until we get home before you …"

A streak of electricity cuts Len off. With a flash, a gust, and a clipped, "Sorry, Oliver," Len disappears. Lisa is left with a quick peck on the forehead from both her dads as they zoom out of The Foundry, disappearing in a blink.

"And as for you …"

"I know, I know …" Lisa groans, climbing out of the shaft with her mother's help "… I'll go hit the Salmon Ladder."

Oliver and Felicity watch Lisa go, hopping over pipes with an ease that makes Oliver straighten up and take notice.

"That little girl is every inch her father's daughter," Felicity comments, shaking her head and leaning into Oliver's side. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close.

"Tell me again - why did we think it was a smart idea to help Leonard Snart, of all people, have a child that would end up with your brains and his penchant for breaking into secret lairs."

"They make Barry happy," Felicity replies, kissing her husband on the chin. "And we like making Barry happy."

"So, we helped Leonard Snart have a baby … to make Barry Allen happy?"

"Yup." Felicity pats Oliver on the cheek, then follows Lisa out. Oliver shakes his head, watching her go.

"I think we really have to re-evaluate your friendship with Barry Allen."


End file.
